


One Man's Kink is a Vampire's Vanilla

by MayGlenn



Series: Maeg's Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Trevor Belmont, Chastity Device, Established Kink Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Suspension, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: “You know, it would be just like a vampire’s castle to have chains hanging from the ceiling in every bedroom,” Trevor commented, as Sypha locked his wrists and ankles into said chains.“Hardlyeverybedroom, Belmont,” Alucard said with a smile.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: Maeg's Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956238
Kudos: 69





	One Man's Kink is a Vampire's Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spells About Penises, and Other Boyfriend Improvements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523537) by [MayGlenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn). 



> Kinktober Day 2 - Suspension + Chastity

“You know, it would be just like a vampire’s castle to have chains hanging from the ceiling in every bedroom,” Trevor commented, as Sypha locked his wrists and ankles into said chains. He was already naked and happy to submit to their freaky sex games (like he wasn’t also very into this). At least she had taken the curse off his dick. 

“Hardly _every_ bedroom, Belmont,” Alucard said with a smile. “Just the ones for entertaining lovers and thralls. Anyway, I think you’ll like what we have in store for you. You can’t blame me for Sypha’s desires.” 

“I just wanted to see how they work,” Sypha said, turning up her little nose. “If I wanted you helpless, I’d probably lock you in a block of ice.” 

“Well, thank God for these chains, then,” Trevor chuckled, as Alucard began turning a massive wheel that lifted him off the ground by his wrists and ankles, hovering right over the bed, arms and legs pulled taught enough through loops at the top of the bed posts that he sagged in the middle only a little. 

Trevor grunted and gripped the chains with his hands. “I wouldn’t say I’d like to stay here for a _long_ time without padding, unless you were really torturing me.”

“I’m afraid they weren’t exactly designed for comfort,” Alucard agreed, just as Sypha suggested they replace the cuffs with something more comfortable. 

Trevor glared at her, while Alucard seemed to make a mental note. “Well, we have him like this for now. What do we want to do? Give him a bath?” 

“Don’t you dare,” Trevor laughed, shifting in the chains, which gave a satisfying wobble. Except for the strain on his hands and feet, it wasn’t a bad position. He was just at the right height for Alucard to fuck him, and if they lowered just his top half to the bed he’d be at a better height for Sypha to sit on his face. Both of those sounded like good options to him, and Trevor was about to suggest something of that nature when Sypha held up a largish iron contraption. It looked like metal underwear, except— “Is that supposed to be a chastity belt?” 

“Yes, but it’s for someone with a penis,” Sypha said in delight. “Look! There’s a very convenient hole in the back, and a nice secure, em, tube, for the penis! And a little hole for you to piss through!” 

Trevor thrashed a bit in the chains, though he was, strangely, intrigued. Or at least his dick was. “I thought you taking the curse off my dick was too good to last. If I’d have known, I might have jacked off more.”

“Exactly why we had to keep it a surprise, and not leave you to your own devices for too long,” Alucard said. “If we’re reading these runes aright, the belt itself is magic and should fit snugly but comfortably, and once we set a time for the lock to open, nothing we can do will unlock it.” 

“So we’ll just try a week at first,” Sypha said, sounding more reasonable than what she was saying actually was. 

“A week?!” Trevor cried, as they fitted the device between his legs and around his waist. 

“Please stop squirming, Belmont,” Alucard said, pulling the chains tighter by hooking them to the bedposts further down. “There’s a good lad.” 

Of course, Trevor was far too hard to get him into the chastity belt, so Sypha climbed on top of him and rode his dick, “Since I won’t get to do this for a whole week! You think you are the only one who suffers!” 

Alucard rolled his eyes. “I’m right here.” 

“Oh yes, of course, Adrian, thank you. I know I’ll be alright.” 

After allowing Trevor to orgasm, Sypha cleaned him with icy water that definitely had his cock shrinking down small and flaccid enough to be fed down into its iron confines. A ring locked snug around the base of his cock and between his balls, squashing them into their own snug little chamber, as well. As this all locked down, two bars kept his ass cheeks spread wide around his hole. 

“This bit can be used to lock a plug inside, as well, I suppose,” Alucard said, pointing out a flap that slid into place over the hole, “but that’s with a traditional lock, I think. Alright, my dear, here’s the magic lock. One week?”

“I think maybe we ought to try three days at first,” Trevor suggested. “What if something went wrong?”

“Okay, five days,” Sypha said. “Just for the first time.” 

“Fine,” Trevor grunted. 

“Oh, good, he agrees to a second time!” Sypha laughed, clapping, as Alucard set the lock and clicked it shut. 

“Lovely,” Sypha said, inspecting it as it curved more comfortably—but snugly—around the curves of his body. “I don’t see what could go wrong, it seems to want to move with you. It should be very comfortable!” 

“Ask me that in five days,” Trevor said, tugging at the chains. “Or even two.” Already he wanted friction on his cock, whether it was his own hands or the sorceress or the half-vampire. 

“Well, better use the pulleys while we have them in place,” Alucard said, lowering Trevor’s torso to the bed and raising up his legs, which relieved the tension on his wrists (somewhat) and put him in a much better position to fuck. “Oh, yes, this is very nice, isn’t it, Sypha? His ass cheeks are so spread I almost think that if his legs were together his asshole would be visible and available.”

“Makes me want to get my strap-on and—” 

“Oh, you should.” 

“I think I will.” 

Trevor groaned as Alucard slicked him up and fucked him roughly, hanging onto his thighs for leverage. 

“This a good position for you, dhampir?” Trevor asked through gritted teeth. 

“I should think this is a good position for you. How does it feel unable to get hard while I’m hammering your prostate, hm?” 

“Like—like I’m going to have a very terrible orgasm,” Trevor grunted, bed and body swaying in time to Alucard’s thrusts. “If at all.” 

“Ahh,” Alucard hissed, eyes flashing as he came, dumping his load into Trevor’s willing body just as Sypha returned, wearing her almost laughably large magical strap-on that transferred sensation to her just like it was her dick. “Sypha, my dear, you’re just in time. I was just telling Trevor how wonderful it will be to have him so well-behaved while locked up like this.” 

“Oh, yes,” Sypha said, trading places with Alucard and feeding her cock into him. “Hard to think of him misbehaving when he has to be good for us to let him out.” 

“That’s—ahh, Sypha!” Trevor gasped, feeling his insides being crushed at the pressure from within and without, but, magically, of course, the belt just expanded so the fit was snug again, but not painful. “Sypha…” 

“Knowing he can’t get his own orgasms should make him very interested in ours, I should think,” Alucard suggested. “Seeing as how he’s a very attentive lover.” 

“He—he is,” Sypha insisted, putting her whole back into the thrusts to really experience the range of sensations on her false dick. “Now, just—Alucard, why don’t you—pick out something nice for him to wear until dinnertime?” she asked, and gasped, and came, shaking apart. 

Trevor, who couldn’t even get hard like this, whined in frustration as her magic dildo started to fill him up with an unreasonable amount of magic spunk. “I want to plug him up with all that inside him.” 

“Here you are, my dear. We can test the lock on this as well,” Alucard said, handing her a thick plug with a large bulb that was sure to stimulate him from within, constantly. “So if you run away from us, Belmont, don’t run far.” 

“Oh, I won’t,” Trevor gasped as he was stuffed with a plug that was padlocked into the chastity belt. He was feeling very aroused, very floaty, and oddly very warmly towards his lovers, his captors. “I’m not entirely sure I’ll be able to walk after this.” 

“Come on, Treffy,” Sypha said, freeing his wrists and ankles with a spell. “At least come down to the library with me. We can cuddle while I read.” 

“Or you can go for a gentle forrest walk with me to look for dinner,” Alucard said. “You could do both. I won’t leave for another hour at least.” 

“Come on, Treffy!” Sypha cried, already throwing his clothes back at him. 

“Alright, I'll do both!" Trevor said, and laughed. "Just give me a minute!”


End file.
